This research contract will investigate the utility of Pseudo-Random Modulation (PRM) correlation technique of signal processing as well as a proprietary Time Resolution Enhancement Technique to achieve up to 50 psec time resolution using a moderate speed resolution and electronics. This would have as a goal the production of a low cost time resolved spectrophotometer with power and size characteristics which would allow for hospital use.